Don't ever say never
by Katzenaugen
Summary: Sam and his twin sister Jo finally made it to college. But the autobots never really left. In fact, they have now become humans. Their new college life is interrupted by those walking among them in disguise.


**Events just don't leave**

_Chapter 1_

It was 9 am and Ron was yelling around trying to get everyone moving. "We have to leave in half an hour! Jo, Sam get your things ready!"

It was time to leave for college. Sam's twin sister Joanna Beth Witwicky was taking long again to finally arrange all her stuff. She always did everything last minute -and consequently leaving a mess behind. She and Sam had shared a room since ever they were born and though they used to fight a lot, they had grown closer somewhere along their teens. Especially after their first encounter with the autobots.

"Get moving already!" Ron yelled again, while Judy broke out in tears once again.

"Dad what's with the hurry?" Sam asked carrying a box with some of his stuff to the car. "You renting our room out or anything? They said the dorms will be ready by 11."

"You know your sister, she'll slow us down, so I planned ahead and we better be there earlier than too late, can't have you two miss the instructions about fire something… you know what I mean."

Sam grunted. "We have plenty of time Dad."

"Mojo!" Ron yelled "Stop dominating Frankie! You filthy little beasts." Both dogs hopped off the couch and ran outside. "You'll be seeing lots of this in college my friend. So stay faithful."

"Dad, I'm a one-woman-kind of guy, don't worry."

"Yeah yeah, I have heard that before…" his father muttered and ushered him to the car.

"Jo!" he yelled once again. "Get moving already!"

Suddenly there was a thud coming from the inside followed by something falling down the stairs. Tear stained Judy rushed to her aid. "Sweetie what happened!"

"The handle came off. Hence the suitcase went down the stairs." Jo replied and threw the handle after the suitcase that was now lying at the end of the flight of stairs. "Rotten thing."

"What the?" Ron exclaimed. "Jo."

"Yeah sorry dad, this thing is a waste." She merely replied and walked down the stairs to pick up the suitcase.

"Sam, promise me to watch over your sister. You surely know best of all that she causes a mess."

"Yeah I will Dad." Sam muttered picking up the handle. "Now her roommate will have to deal with her."

"Samuel Witwicky, you take care of your sister, you hear me?".

"Yes sir…" Sam muttered in reply knowing that college could after all not only be hard because he was separated from Mikaela but also because his sister was going to be a pain in the ass. She was a lot like their mother in that way – she had a temper. And god knows what happens if someone tried to "sexually harass" her. He loved her and they were close, talking about just anything – no matter how intimate, but she had a scary side. He remembered the conversation they had at night when a storm was raging outside and neither the tv nor the computer would work and he was close to sleeping with Mikeala – in fact it happen the very same night - and he just had to know a few things. Jo had had sex before him and was still with her boyfriend. He liked him, but not the thought that they were screwing in the same room he was sleeping in. Thank god it had been dark due to energy shortage or else she would have seen him blush like hell. He never understood how his sister could so easily talk about such delicate things, but he was thankful. Because else his first time with Mikaela could have really gone wrong. Who could have known that there were certain things to keep in mind when trying to pleasure a woman. Enjoying sex felt so much easier to him. God he messed it up anways.

So the whole Witwicky family was finally in the car. It pained him to leave Bumblebee behind more than it did his sister. The poor guy was all alone now. Not just because his parents were about to leave for France for 2 weeks who tried to stay away from the "psychotic robot" as his mother called him. His mother was still holding on tight to his and Jo's Baby booties. It embarrassed him. To her a world seemed to be crashing because her two kids were suddenly all grown up. He remembered the smirk on her face when she once changed his bed sheets and discovered a stain. And how happy she had been about Jo having her first period. Much to my father's dismay in a way, as Jo was unbearable at times when she was having cramps. Close to clubbing him with a pan once. He never figured out what the argument had been about. Why are mother's so proud of their daughter getting their first period anyways? To him it seemed like it was nothing more but a pain in the ass. Well sort of.

So finally they arrived at the campus, each of the two carrying one brown box up to their room. "Think we will be far away from each other?" Jo suddenly said looking up at the huge building in front of them.

"Ron can you smell it?" Judy beamed. "I feel smarter already!"

"Yeah smell's like a lot of money each year." Ron merely grunted and locked the car.

"Oh shut up!"

Sam and Jo made their way up to their assigned floor. "So many stairs…" Jo complained trying to see where she was stepping. She couldn't see her feet past the box she was carrying.

"Oh don't complain already sis." Sam rolled his eyes. "Hey look, our rooms are just opposite of each other!"

"Well I guess that's something good." She replied almost tripping over the last step.

Sam entered his room, looking at a guy his height with black hair and sort of Spanish features. He couldn't really put his finger at it. "Hi I am Leo." The dark haired guy said and held out his hand. Sam shook it. "I am Sam."

"So, I already set up the crib a bit. You want this side or that side?" Leo asked pointing at each of the beds.

"That side."

"I already chose that side." The other replied and Sam rose his eyebrow.

"You know what this is? This is the awkward moment." Sam said putting down his box.

"Yeah, see, you're trying to see if I'm a normal guy."

They kept on talking for some longer. Jo only heard something about criminal records and girlfriends. Geez, guys.

"Hi I am Laurie. You must be Joanna Beth?" a geeky looking girl with big round glasses and frizzy light brown hair asked her shifting her glasses further up her nose as if inspecting her new roommate. "Oh my.." Jo thought, swallowing. She was dressed in a big pullover and tight jeans.

"Yes, just call me Jo." She replied and put down her box. No hand-shaking or whatsoever.

"Mind if you take this side?" Laurie asked pointing at the bed right beside the door. "Sure no problem." It reminded her of her and Sam's room. Their bed were facing each others end in the corner just like her and her brother's did. Deja-vu!

"Hey Jo, you all set?" Sam asked standing in the doorway. "Almost, why?" she replied unwrapping some of her clothes her mother had carefully wrapped in plastic in case it might rain. Yes mum, rain will get through a plastic hard shell suitcase….

Eventually Sam and Jo had settled and discussed what they'd do for the evening. Checking out the nearby pubs it was then. And how else could it be, Leo already had a party in mind.

That's when the real trouble only started. Now the autobots weren't walking as cars among them…they had become humans. Or at least looked like them.

There was a girl right next to Sam's room. She had eyed him all along. Since ever he arrived and had to help his sister open up her suitcase. "Jo, why is mom stupid enough to always hand you the same suitcase knowing you wont bloody get it open anyways as this thing is a waste of space."

"I told you so Sam. After all it went down the stairs today already. We should throw it away…"

"We will. At some point. I will pick you two up at 8."

"You two?" Laurie suddenly exclaimed.

"Of course you are coming with me, roommate. I'll fix you up real nice!" Jo beamed.

_They are walking among us…_

My first attempt at a Transformers fic. I was bored, it came to my mind when rewatching the first two parts and I felt like giving it a go.


End file.
